linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
A Place for My Head
A Place For My Head is a song by Linkin Park from the album Hybrid Theory. The song was originally called "Esaul", the name of a friend of the band. Esaul appeared on the LPU 11 CD. There are several versions of the song, including three demos, all called "Esaul", one of them a garage recording. There is a live version on Live in Texas and a remix of it called "Plc.4 Mie Hæd" on Linkin Park's remix album, Reanimation, which was reinterpretated by Amp Live featuring Zion on extra rap vocals. On the Frat Party at the Pankake Festival DVD, there is an |easter egg of a 1999 recording session of this song, notable because it was filmed before singer Chester Bennington got his flame tattoos on his wrists and features different lyrics and much faster rapping by Mike Shinoda than the studio recording of the demo. Also, there is a Staind poster in the background. The song's lyrics, like those of most Linkin Park songs, deal with angst and alienation - in this case, a relationship in which one partner continually performs small favors for the other, then demands those favors be repaid. During the Live in Texas show, Linkin Park performed the song second-to-last (the last song being One Step Closer), signaling the crowd to start a massive mosh pit. Towards the end of the song, Chester said "F*** you!!!" Gave the finger, and smashed a guitar in half. Indeed, A Place for My Head was usually one of the last songs performed at Linkin Park concerts. When it is played live, Chester's screaming in the bridge is the part where the crowd gets rowdiest. He mostly perform mid-pitch screams after the "You try to take the best of me" scene. At the KROQ 2003, there was a performance where he growled after the first part of the bridge. Lyrics I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night Shining with the light from the sun The sun doesn't give life to the moon assuming The moon's gonna owe it one It makes me think of how you act to me / you do Favors and then rapidly / you just Turn around and start asking me / about Things that you want back from me I'm sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed While I find a place to rest I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand see it's not meant to be I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Maybe someday I'll be just like you / and Step on people like you do and Run away the people I thought I knew I remember back then who you were You used to be calm / used to be strong Used to be generous / but you should've known That you'd Wear out your welcome, and now you see How quiet it is, all alone I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed While / I find a place to rest I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this Find another place / to feed your greed While / I find a place to rest I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand see it's not meant to be I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me GO AWAY You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away You try to take the best of me Go away I want to be in another place I hate when you say you don't understand see it's not meant to be I want to be in the energy, not with the enemy A place for my head Shut...up...why (Stay) I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this (A) Find another place / to feed your greed While / I find a place to rest (Way) I'm so sick of the tension / sick of the hunger Sick of you acting like I owe you this (Stay away from me) Find another place / to feed your greed While / I find a place to rest Music video LPU 11 with Mike Shinoda "This was one of the first demos the band had ever written. When Chester joined the band, we finally put together enough money to do a proper recording of it (this one) in a 'professional studio.' These were the original lyrics and performance." Trivia *Although many people call the song Place For My Head, it is actually titled A Place For My Head. However, the Reanimation version drops the word 'A' from the title. *It was used in the video game ESPN X Games Skateboarding (US only). * The live version of A Place For My Head from Live In Texas DVD is not included on the CD. The song can be found on LP Underground v3.0. Category:Linkin Park songs Category:Hybrid Theory